Mating Season
by Gaara'sLittleRaccoon
Summary: When Iruka's parents tell him that he needed to find a mate within 2 weeks, he didn't think much of it. And then came Kakashi.KakaIru with a side dish of Sasunaru! lemoz in later chappies. If u no likey, u no ready! "Live never seemed so perverted."
1. The definition of ‘Interest’

**Authors Note: Hi guys, I just wanted to commit to the KakaIru part of Fanfiction, so I decided to write on of those fan fictions were u get a bloody nose every other sentence…with a side dish of SasuNaru!!!! Could this be any better? (Tell me if it could) Now 4 the Disclaimers!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters except Hina Ichigo, and I don't own Naruto! (Unless Masashi dies and peoples find a will saying that I do!)**

**Mating Season  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: The definition of 'Interest'**

Iruka woke up to the song of a long ding, and beeps, telling him that Naruto had woken up and started himself ramen and rice. He could count on the small for his age teenage fox to wake him up in the morning. He got up and stretched. Iruka didn't know what he was…his mother had been a Border collie, but his father was a mutt. He scratched and the large ears poking out of his head and brushed his finger through the tail coming from his abdomen. He was in his first form, designed to make him look like a human if he hid his features. When he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with a tackle.

"Iruka-Sensei! I made breakfast!" Naruto smelled of clean rice powder and…well, that was hard to describe…a mixture of fresh noodles, hot water mist and a hint of soap from his bath from last night. This would be considered Naruto's natural smell, even if he had been out side rolling around in pure mud.

"Really? Thank you Naruto!" Iruka smiled and pated the boy on the head, then turned his head to look at the calendar on the ai* wall. His face went white when he looked at exactly one week ahead. Mating Season.

"Ne, Iruka-Sensei, what's wrong? Your face is all discolored and stuff." Naruto stared curiously at his care taker and wondered what was wrong.

" N-nothing, Naruto, how about we eat?" He suddenly thought, if he could keep Naruto away from the calendar, he wouldn't see what was ahead! Naruto could do things that most guys couldn't. He could clean the entire house, cook, and take care of the sick, ect. Most people would call that 'woman stuff' but, Iruka and Naruto, though he didn't know it, were both submissive and naturally took to things like that.

"Ne, Iruka-Sensei, what does mating mean?" Iruka, who had been drinking some water, did a spit take*.

"How did you learn the word?"

"It's on the calendar. A week from now I think." Naruto looked so sweet and innocent, though he was his father was the Kitsune and he possesses extremely deadly powers, plus he was a trickster and some other things, but if you didn't know any of that, you'd think he was sweet and innocent.

"Well, uhh…"

"Iruka-Sensei, your face is all red."

"Right…" Iruka knew it was time for the Mate Talk. Secretly, he couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when they finished

~~~A Mate Talk Later~~~ (I'm Lazy)

He was right; the look on Naruto's face was priceless. "Uh, Iruka-Sensei, have you mated before?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to mate?"

"I don't actually know, it just depends."

"It depends on what?"

"If I fall in love."

"So, probably not…"

"Yep."

"Huh" Both of them had no clue what they were in for…

///Kakashi and Sasuke\\\

Kakashi and Sasuke were both running through the forest in second form, the form that made them look like animals. Kakashi was a sleek silver wolf, and Sasuke, was a black, red dipped* Labrador-cougar mix, giving him speed and a sense of cleanliness.

"Sasuke, you're never going to meet your brother's expectations if you keep your slow pace up."

"Urusai!* I'm going as fast as I can!" Sasuke shouted this at his trainer through clenched teeth. What did he know about his brother's expectations?" He wasn't a true Uchiha!

"Fine. We'll stop for today." Kakashi stopped and turned to Sasuke, who seemed to be a bit confused. They never stopped this early!

"Your brother asked me to start stopping training early; he wants you to start looking." With these words, Kakashi was gone.

"Start looking for what? A mate?" Sasuke pondered what his brother had meant, and his first guess, he knew, was probably it. He go t the mate talk when he was 7, what a true and responsible family would do, not just rush all in when they're children became of age! That would be a bit confusing for them and would cause trouble that could be avoided.

///Iruka and Kakashi\\\ (yay! Yaoi!)

After his and Naruto's talk, Iruka went outside to sunbathe on his favorite rock. On the days he didn't have to teach, thats just about what he did all day in second form. Sunbathe, sleep, eat and go to the bathroom. It was pretty relaxing, if he said so himself.

Kakashi had been randomly wondering around the forest and field areas when he saw him. Iruka had been so lazy that he wouldn't have swatted a bee that settled down to sting him, much less a person. A white dipped, peach colored mutt* (or al least that's what Kakashi thought) was sitting in front of him, talking to him softly. Instinct took over and suddenly Kakashi found himself in a fighting stanza, growly deeply at the other girl color dog-thing. Iruka, who was in disbelieve, sat up and watched.

Iruka had never thought _this_ could happen to someone like him. He was actually being fought over! He settled in a different position so he could watch. This would be interesting. And it was. Make a short story shorter; (ha-ha) Kakashi beat the complete crap out of the thing. Iruka thought he was cute, but he was also scared. Seeing what he did to the other guy, what would, and what could, this guy do to him? Was the fight even over him or was the guy just having a bad day? So many questions spun trough his head he felt like he was going to pass out. That's when Kakashi made a move.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ai: Japanese style house, with sliding doors and everything!**

**Urusai: Shut up in Japanese (I love abusing their language)**

**Black dipped Red: this means their basic color is black and the tip of their tail, ears, and half of their feet are red**

**White dipped peach: that was Mizuki; I don't exactly like that guy…**

**Yes, I'm evil enough to make you all wait for the next chapter, but don't worry, it'll be here soon =)**


	2. Mates and Mixups

**OMG! I have soooo many people following this story it's not even funny! Dude, when I check my e-mail, FanFiction had alerted me with at least a page full of alerts! I'm so happy and amazed! Arigato!!!! Thank you all so much! But now I feel guilty for making people wait…**

* * *

Mating Season

Chapter 2: Mates and Mix-ups

Kakashi did make a move, but, I mean, it wasn't so bold that he could get smacked into oblivion for it (Sakura could always be around the corner!) Anyways, Kakashi gently nuzzled Iruka under the neck (they're in 2nd form) He did this timidly, as if to say 'I won't hurt you' hoping Iruka would get the massage.

Iruka, though, was completely amazed and a bit embarrassed. He was just fought over, and now the winner, who was all scary and tough, was nuzzling him under the neck like, like, Iruka was the most important thing in the world!!! This caused Iruka to flashback into what his parents told him a week earlier…

**(WARNING: Flashback Occurring! If you don't like them Skip till U see this again!)**

"_Iruka, honey, ever since you were mature enough to have a mate, you never picked one! This year, this will have to change!" His mother was clearly slightly angered by her son's actions._

"_Your mother's right, Iruka. Its time you get a mate! With mating season so near, I'm sure you'll be able to find a mate."_

"_We're moving you out, and your little brother's going with you!"_

"_Now wait a minute-"_

"_I'm tired of waiting Iruka! I don't want Naruto to have the same thing happen to you as it has to you!" His mother seemed infuriated, and Iruka knew she meant best, datte*, it still hurt._

"_Fine! If that's what you want, I'll leave! I care as much about Naruto as you do!" Stomping out of the room, Iruka packed his and Naruto's things and left._

**(Alright, you can start reading now!)**

"Ne, what's your name?" Kakashi stopped and looked up at the tan-brownish animal. "Oh, and what type of animal are you?"

"I-Iruka and eto* a mutt…" Iruka felt ashamed he wasn't a special fox, wolf, dog, or anything. Man, it was embarrassing not to know what you even are!

"You're cute..." Kakashi changed into his 1st form and tilted his head.

Iruka, who had also changed into 1st form, yelled "I am NOT cute!" He turned around to hide his flushed and hot face.

"Gomenasai* I didn't offend you did I?" Kakashi slowly pressed his head at the back of Iruka's neck.

"Eto, eto, errr, no…" Iruka felt himself get hotter and harder. Wait, harder?!?! Since when did masked strangers make him _hard?_

///Naruto and Sasuke\\\

Sasuke knew life could be much, much worse, like his brother picking a mate_ for_ him, but seriously, how was he suppose to know-

"Holy mother of Tobi who is _that_?" Sasuke stared at the beautiful fox in a field that was on its back, batting lazily at a butterfly. After watching it, he knew it was male, but found that he still wanted to claim him to be Uchiha Property. (Yup, it's so important, you use capital letters) "Ne, what's your name?"

"Nani? Who are you?" The fox changed into 1st form and stared at Sasuke. He reviled his large, sapphire eyes and tanned skin from spending many of his days outside. Sasuke's was mysteriously pale.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied. He expected something entirely different than the reaction he got.

"Uchiha eh? Let's see how fast you really are! Then, if you catch me, I'll tell you my name." Suddenly, Naruto was in 2nd form and speeding out of sight. Sasuke knew this was going to be hard. He ran right after him.

///Hina Ichigo\\\

Hina was minding her own business when she was confronted by a mysterious looking dog. Its green eyes and mischievous grin seemed almost evil. She knew red eyes where something to worry about but still, it was creepy! Why was it creepy? Because he had sat there for 15 minutes!

"What are you, a want to be raccoon?" She asked lazily at the direction of the creepo.

"You should be careful, of what you say to others…you could get hurt." He suddenly was in her ear, whispering. "You're mother taught you better, I know she did."

"Eto, are you a special dog or something?" She was smiling nervously and regretted even noticing him. Why couldn't she just get up and walk away like a normal person?!

"I'm a sand storm fox." Oh, well that explained the large tail. "And you?"

"White mountain snow storm fox-wolf mix."

"Well aren't you interesting? I heard you're kind get pretty big"

"The males, females are the same size as regular foxes."

"Huh" This guy was so close! What if her parents saw him?! It would ad to the disappointment the heart of her father. He was already pissed about her being a girl. Seeing her with a guy like this and no notification of having a mate, he'd be infuriated! "How about I show you to my father?" What? He wanted to mate with her?

///Iruka and Kakashi\\\

"Ne, what's you're name?" Well, Iruka might as well know who he was getting so excited about (Yay! Cock joke!)

"Kakashi Hatake, I'm a sliver haired wolf." Kakashi replied simply. Maybe Iruka was getting interested in him! He was definitely interested in him! "You don't mind if I hold you do you?" He felt the back of Iruka's neck heat up.

"S-sure." Iruka replied shyly. Gah, this was starting to get embarrassing!

"Let me take you to see my father." If Iruka didn't die by then…of embarrassment!

///Sasuke and Naruto\\\

Who knew Sasuke was so fast?

"Teme, let go of my tail!" Naruto pulled with al his might until the bastard finally let go. He brushed his fingers through the rumpled hairs. "Now look what you did! It looks all messy now!"

"What is your name?" Sasuke tried his best not to smirk. The fox wouldn't mate with someone who annoyed him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He replied, and let his tail down, before he had held it to his chest. Then he launched a surprise tackle on Sasuke.

"Hey, baka quit it!" Naruto jumped of when he was satisfied. Sasuke saw his destruction. "You idiot! How dare you me up my fur!" Sasuke began smoothing out his ears and tail while Naruto cleaned himself, he could hear him snickering. Stupid fox…

* * *

**Gosh, my computer's being a Sakura (we know what that fills in for) and won't let me put things in between stars (*) so I can't cheer =( But, the story next chapter is writer and that's what's important!**

**Thanks for all you guys' reviews and story alerts and what ever else you did! It makes me really happy!**

_**Garra'sLittleRaccoon!**_


	3. A Little Bit of Touching

**Alright, turns out, I've written the 3****th**** chapter before, but it got deleted =( It took me a while before I could rewrite it XD Also, I think I'll draw some things for this story, I just drew the Sandstorm Fox, or Gaara XD yeah, he's a fox…but he looks like and oversized raccoon with human features in a kimono, I'll post the link one my page…anyway, the bloody nose warning in now activated A.K.A. some lemon. Yeah, you pervs know you wanted some.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Touching**

**Mating Season**

"Kakashi-kun, I don't think your father will-"

"Like you? Of course he will!" Kakashi nuzzled his mate's neck. "You shouldn't be so ridicules, love!"

Iruka found himself blushing and looking away from Kakashi.

"I was just worried…" Kakashi walked to the side where Iruka was facing.

"About what?" Iruka glanced at Kakashi, who looked truly worried, much more than Iruka.

"There is so much to worry about, if your father likes me and we do mate, how to take care of the kids if I get pregnant-"

"If you get pregnant?" Kakashi had a devilish thought "Oh, you'll get pregnant for sure"

"What are you talking about?" Iruka's face so red it make Hinata's look paler than Alucard's (What?! It's a hellsing reference! GO TEAM ALUCARD!) (And if you're wondering, he's a vampire XD)

"Rather than explain it to you, I'll show you." Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and pressed his lips against Iruka's.

(_**WARNING! There's lemon on the way! You no likey, why are even reading this?!)**_

Iruka blinked in surprised. Did he just-? "D-did y-you j-j-just kiss me?

"That's not all I'm going to do…" Kakashi reached under Iruka's kimono (robe thing for guys ug I don't know the name!) And pinched the already hard nipple. "Seems I've set you off already anyway." He grinned.

"Ngh, but, hah, why in the, ng, forest?" Iruka had one eye closed in the surprising pleasure and the other one open to watch Kakashi's movements.

"I have no patience." Kakashi had replied simply and licked the second untouched nipple. "And, even if I did, you're too turned on to be left hanging, ne?" He began to suck.

"GAHHH!" Iruka ached at the new sensation. It felt so good! Kakashi impatiently pulled off the rest of his new lover's kimono and caressed Iruka's neck. Iruka groaned, but it just set Kakashi of even more.

"You like that don't you?" He said as he began to stroke Iruka's sobbing member.

"P-please d-don't s-s-stop…" The way that Kakashi was touching him was amazing, and having it stop would have been so, so horrible.

"Don't worry; I have intention of doing that." Kakashi pulled of the bottom half of his kimono and position 3 fingers at Iruka's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Iruka did just what he was told. Kakashi was slightly pissed when he had to take them out, but he knew he'd feel better in a minute. These fingers had a job to do.

He carefully slipped one into Iruka extremely tight entrance.

"Ngh!" Iruka practically gurgled at the intrusion. Kakashi moved it back and fourth, hoping Iruka would get used to it. They both gradually relaxed, then Kakashi added a second finger and Iruka jerked and whimpered. Kakashi wrapped the arm he wasn't using around Iruka's waist and gently kissed his neck.

"It's okay…"

"It hurts." Mumbled Iruka, who found that he desperately needed something, but he didn't know what. Kakashi scissored (I know I misspelled it) his fingers and Iruka whimpered in pain.

"It'll feel better in a minute." Kakashi reassured him and added the 3rd and last finger. Iruka practically screamed.

"'Kashi it hurts!" The mistake he made in that sentence was saying 'Kashi'. (Hehe, cereal)

Kakashi took his fingers out. Even though it had hurt, Iruka felt empty. But, he'd feel full in about a second…

"Iruka, do me a favor and sit still, okay?"

"What are you-?" Kakashi began to push his large member in, and Iruka squeaked. When he was all in, he winced and held back the feeling that wanted him to pound Iruka into the forest floor. He pulled out slowly and couldn't help but slam back in to Iruka's tight, tight hole.

"Hgn! Kakashi!" Iruka arched and gasped at the sudden motion. Kashi repeated it until… "Gah! Kashi, please do that again!" Kakashi repeated the motion, only faster and harder. Iruka screamed again, only this time in pure pleasure.

"Hn, I think I've hit his prostate…" Kakashi mumbled to him self and continued to thrust.

"More! Please go faster!" Cried Iruka, fueling Kakashi's already bright and burning fire o' lust.

"Harder!"

"Faster!"

"KAKASHI!" And the tight ball that had been gathering in Iruka's stomach let go and he came. This also triggered Kakashi's cuming. They both sat there panting.

"That's what I meant." Said Kakashi and he began to dress Iruka.

"But now I'm sticky!" complained Iruka.

"I'll wash you up when we get to my house, okay?"

"'Kay…" Kakashi chuckled and went into 2nd form and so did Iruka. He loved him so much!

* * *

**So, there you have it!!!! You pervs can stop bothering me about lemon! And yay!! I don't have to delete it! *****claps hands together***** And my computer is no longer being a Sakura! Oh, and by the way Hina Ichigo is 1 person and 1 of my OCs. I might upload a chapter that explains the dimension that their living in. Until next chapter,**

_**Gaara'sLittleRaccoon!**_


End file.
